Three Sides of a Die
by DoctorWhoFan22
Summary: Juliette is different from anyone you have ever met. It is barely noticeable at first glance, though upon closer inspection, it becomes clear that she is unique. Slight AU I guess, contains Sebastian X OC. Though I say that she's about 14-15, Juliette is older than she looks, her real age is a mystery to everyone, and will not be disclosed. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Three Sides of a Die

Prologue

It all started with fire. The purifying fires of heaven, the torturing flames of hell, and the neutral, determined fires of the Shinigami's realm. No one really knows how it happened, how she came to be, and it is likely that no one ever will. Though, a few know the story you are about to read. I warn you, though, before we begin, that this story is very open to interpretation. I cannot tell you if it is true. For I alone know the truth. Now, with the formalities out of the way, let us begin. Shall we?

_**((AN: So, what do you think? I know it's short, but, it's pretty dark for what I normally write. So, please, tell me if you like it!))**_


	2. Chapter 2

Three Sides of a Die

First Encounters

It was a cold evening in December. The Phantomhives, Vincent, Rachel, and their son, Ciel, were strolling casually down a fairly crowded London street. The Three barely had a care in their minds. It was nearly Christmas, and all the shops were decorated for the occasion. All was well with the family, that is, until a strange man grabbed young Ciel, who in turn let out a yell, alerting his mother and father.

"Stay where you are or I kill him!" the man shouted at them as he took out a knife and held it to the boy's throat. His parents could do nothing but look on in horror. They all stood there, with Vincent and Rachel looking on in fear, while their son was held at knife point. Moments passed, and nothing happened. A short time later, a rock was thrown from out of sight. The knife was knocked from the man's hand. The four looked in the direction from which the stone had been thrown, and saw a young girl, likely ten years old, just a year older than Ciel himself, who had just recently reached nine years of age.

The young girl walked over, holding a dagger in her right hand, her eyes held a fearless, defiant look, unlike the fearful gazes of the Phantomhives. "Now, there's an easy way, and a hard way we could do this. So, I think you should leave before I make you," she told the attacker, whom could have easily been a foot or more taller than she was.

The man knelt down, coming to the young girl's level. "And why should I be afraid of you, little girl?" he asked, his face so close that she could feel his breath, hot on her face.

She simply gave the man a smirk and told him, "There's more to me than perfect aim". At that, she took half a step back and delivered a single, strong kick to the center of the man's chest, causing him to fall back. A short moment later, the man got up, and left, not even stopping to pick his knife up from the ground.

Rachel hurriedly went over to her son, pulling him into a tight hug. Vincent turned to the young girl and knelt down to her level. He cleared his throat softly, catching the girl's attention.

"I was wondering if I could ask your name, miss?" he asked her.

"My name is Juliette, sir," she replied.

Vincent nodded a bit. "I see. Well, Juliette, I would like to thank you for saving my son. My name is Vincent Phantomhive, that is my wife Rachel, and my son, Ciel," he said, motioning towards the two other people. "If you would happen to be interested, I would like to offer you a job working for my family and I," Vincent continued. "Food and board included, of course. As well as pay, when you come of age".

Juliette thought about the offer for a moment. She tried to remember the last time she had slept in a real bed, or had a true meal. "I think I need a bit of time to think it over," she told him.

Vincent nodded respectfully. "Of course, I'll be at the book shop tomorrow, we can meet up there, alright?" he suggested.

Juliette nodded a bit in agreement. After receiving thank-yous from Rachel and Ciel, the family left, leaving the young girl behind them. Juliette was now alone on the street once again.


End file.
